H O T   S T U D E N T S
by ItsElejahBitch
Summary: ' Okay, my turn. You are so beautiful, that I can not stand up. That's why I actually sat on the bench when I chased you off The Grill' Klaus said naturally.
1. New Years Eve

''Hot Students''

It was New Year's Eve. The school had managed to get a party on the back of the school. It was packed with a lot of drunk teenagers. There was also Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stephan and Damon. Rebekah also had later come. Caroline stood and watched as Stephen, Rebekah, and Damon was dancing wildly with each other. She rolled eyes and wanted to vomit. All three were full - of course. Bonnie drew with Caroline. '' Come on, let's dance. And Have A Hell Of A Time'' Bonnie said, smiling. Bonnie and Caroline danced in the middle out of all the teenagers. When Bonnie suddenly disappeared into the masses of teenagers.

Wonderful, thought Caroline. And someone drug in her arm and pulled her around. She ended up in Klaus arms. '' Seriously?'' Hissed Caroline. Klaus put his arms around Caroline's arms and pulled her to his neck. When the chorus came as they danced wildly as Stephan, Rebekah and Damon did. Klaus pulled her closer to him. '' I like to dance a little bit nicer. Especially with someone as beautiful as you''Commented Klaus charming. Caroline rolled his eyes. '' What are you evenhere?'' Caroline asked defiantly. '' I wanted to see you'' Klaus replied sighed.

Bonnie continued to dance when she no longer saw Caroline. She bumped into a tall, handsome guy. '' Excuse me'' excused the long guy. He reached out and Bonnie grabbed it. '' Kol Mikaelsson'' Presented Kol with a sexy grin. Bonnie pulled her hand fast. Someone had raised the song and Coal grabbed Bonnie's hands and swung her around and pulled her closer to him. '' What is your name then, witch?'' Asked Kol with a cocky grin.

'' I will not tell you,'' snorted Bonnie. '' Then I have a few nicknames for you. Asbeautiful ... or beauty?'' asked carbon with a sexy grin. Bonnie''? My name isBonnie!'' Hissed Bonnie. Carbon grinned at his victory. Coal began to dance with Bonnie again. And then he put his hands on Bonnie's waist, he pulled into the airand tried to collect himself. His body was on fire, out of touch. He looked up in her eyes. Their eyes locked on each other. Her green eyes. Damn it. She was certainly beautiful.

He grinned sexy and pulled her to him. '' Can we go and have a drink?''Suggested Bonnie. '' Sure,'' Kol said and grinned sexy. Again.

Klaus backed off a step by Caroline and took out his phone. '' Hello brother. Can you come to school? I think Elena would need some company, she looks a little lonely in'' Caroline heard Elijah sighed but said yes and hung up. Caroline looked away where Elena was sitting, and she looked lonely.

Elena could feel someone came up behind her and suddenly someone was next to her on the bench. She jumped to. '' Elijah!'' He smiled sweetly at her. '' You looked lonely'' he replied. She nodded against Stephan, Damon and Rebekahplaces where they danced wildly. Elijah chuckled bit.

Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes like that manipulative. Caroline shook her head. He kept a little distance. '' Okay. This time, I will not try to manipulate you,at all. You have to manipulate me.'' Klaus said, and grinned. '' Even though youdo when you just watch me ...'''' Ok'' Discontinued Caroline him.

'' You are very beautiful tonight anyway'' Klaus said quickly. Caroline looked withan angry glance at him, but blushed anyway. He grinned. '' Say something niceto me,'' Klaus said, and looked at her with his angelic eyes. '' uh .. you see .. very pretty out tonight'' she replied quickly. He smiled. '' Okay, my turn. You are so beautiful, that I can not stand up. That's why I actually sat on the bench when I chased you off The Grill'' Klaus said naturally.

Caroline amazed. '' Are you serious?'' Asked Caroline and had opened his mouth. '' Of course, beautiful,'' replied Klaus and Caroline blushed. You could hear the people began to fire up the rockets and the countdown to the New Year. Klaus looked at her with eyes of love.

Kol handed Bonnie a cup of Tequila. Bonnie smiled. Kol grinned sexy.

4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... 0 ... HAPPY NEW YEAR! For Caroline's surprise, Klaus took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Caroline automatically put her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist.

Kol leaned forward and kissed Bonnie on the cheek. Kol was closer now. She could feel his breath against her cheek. Bonnie smiled and Kol grinned even sexier.


	2. School Day

Bonnie woke up out of the sun that trickled in through the window. On a good day. Bonnie looked at before she went and sat on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white transparent shirt with a pattern. It was now two days since New Year's celebration. And Bonnie had been hung over since last night. She went out to the car and drove off to school.

Caroline spun around in bed and laughed softly. The sun shone on her face. She walked quickly out of bed and put on their bright jeans and a white translucent shirt. She ran quickly off to the car to go to school.

Bonnie put into their books and took out the history books, and locked cabinet. She jumped when someone suddenly stood behind the cabinet. '' Hi Bonnie'' Kol said and grinned sexy. '' A see-through shirt? It had you not put on for me'' teased Coal. '' What are you doing here?'' Asked Bonnie slightly embarrassed. Col tore his eyes from jersey who sat tight to her body. '' I'm 17 .. I go to school'' replied Col.

'' And your topic is now history, huh?'' Asked Col. seriously. '' Yes ...'' Bonnie replied softly. '' So, come'' Kol said, taking her arm and pulled her.

Caroline hurried and ran for their books and into her classroom, she also had history. There sat almost everyone. Bonnie and Kol in the corner out of the classroom. Stephen and Rebekah at the front. Caroline sat down slowly. A seat next to her was empty. Alaric turned around and saw all the vampires gathered. He raised his eyebrows, but started with the lesson.

After ten minutes of the lesson, the door opened and he stepped inside. '' I apologize for my delay. The car screwed up'' excused Klaus and slipped into the chair next to Caroline. Rebekah rolled her eyes and Stpehan armade to her side and she started laughing instead.

Klaus turned to Caroline and smiled sweetly. Caroline could not help and rolling eyes.

Kol and Bonnie sat and discussed how hung over they began the new year celebration. '' Too bad I did not get a ride home you'' Col said with puppy eyes.

'' No, it was lucky'' Bonnie replied with a cheeky grin. When class was over, the students rushed out. Rebekah went out with Stephan, and Col. followed Bonnie. Caroline would go out when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her against the wall by the desk. '' Hi there, beautiful'' Klaus said with a big beautiful smile. He leaned to Caroline and put his arms round Caroline's waist and kissed her. '' I missed you'' Admitted Klaus. '' I missed you too, actually'' replied Caroline, smiling. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their tongues touched each other and were about to quibble when a voice was heard. '' Nothing vampire make-out in the classroom'' hissed Alaric.

Klaus smiled by his menacing smile and pulled out Caroline. '' Absolutely not,'' replied Alaric Klaus and blushed at Caroline's direction. Caroline bit her lip and looked apologetically at Alaric. '' Excuse me, we just ...'' Began Caroline but disappeared with Klaus.


	3. Teasingly smile

CHAPTER FOUR

Bonnie awoke out of her mobile rang. It was Caroline. She said.

- '' Hi, Caroline.''

-'' Hello, Bonnie. Is everything okay? Can you go to school today?'' Caroline asked anxiously. Bonnie smiled, thinking of her and Kol's kiss last night.

-'' Yes,'' she replied quickly.

-'' Good'' replied Caroline triumphantly. And Bonnie hung up.

She put on a white tight corset top. And a pair of light blue jeans. She looked in the mirror and she looked really sexy in the new corset top. She took her purse and quickly disappeared out of the car.

Caroline woke up and felt someone next to them. She recalled how Klaus had slept over at her, without having sex of course.

-'' Good morning, sunshine'' Sade Klaus while Caroline opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at him while she was lying in his lap. Caroline smiled broadly and Klaus kissed her forehead. Klaus pulled Caroline over himself. He kissed her slowly and passionately. He drew his fingers along her spine.

-'' Nik, our schools today,'' Protest Rade Caroline while she giggled.

-'' It can wait'' Klaus said, and placed kisses across her neck. Caroline giggled.

Bonnie went down the hallway and up to her locker. She felt someone breathing into her neck.

-'' Kol'' Protest Rade Bonnie.

-'' What, beautiful?'' Kol asked teasingly.

-'' We can not .. do it here'' Did Bonnie and turned around to face his face.

-'' Well, we'll do it elsewhere,'' replied Kol and grinned sexy.

-'' No, Kol. Just because we kissed once ...'' Bonnie said.

-'' Twice, actually'' Discontinued Kol her. Bonnie sighed. Kol leaned forward and whispered teasingly.

-'' And I know you liked it'' and began to tickle her a bit. Bonnie giggled but then took hold of his arms.

-'' But not here'' Kol nodded and grabbed her arm and they went to English class.

Elena went out of her car, slowly, knowing that she would be late to class.

-'' Elena'' Elena heard a familiar voice say. She turned and brightened into a smile.

-''Elijah''

Elijah walked slowly toward her, her heart skipped a beat. Elijah looked down and smiled. Elena blushed but did not check out. He placed his hands over her shoulders and grinned.

-'' I know it does not give you any good influence on me, but could you skip school today? I wanna show you something.'' Elijah asked gently.

-'' Sure,'' replied Elena soon no doubt. Elijah pulled off his arms and he sat in the driver's seat and next to Elena. He smiled at her.


End file.
